


Touch me

by CuriousxCrowley



Series: Explorations [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, cum licking, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousxCrowley/pseuds/CuriousxCrowley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's fed up with Dean keeping his hands to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch me

**Author's Note:**

> As with all my works unbeta'd but I do my best.

Sam’s twelve the first time he has the nerve to ask Dean to touch him.

It was less awkward to ask to touch Dean and after that it had kind of become the norm. Dean never asked, Sam always instigated. Dean didn’t touch back, his hands usually gripping the bed or pressing flat to the wall. Sam didn’t understand why Dean did these things what he wanted was for Dean to touch him, to grab his arm or cup a hand around his own.

It didn’t bother him at first, he liked making Dean happy and for some reason he really enjoyed licking Dean’s cum off his hands, he’d probably like licking it off his brother but he wouldn’t allow it. Dean didn’t understand that particular urge either and had tried to stop him the second time it happened. Not knowing how to explain why he liked it so much Sam had just stared Dean in the face and continued to suck it off his fingers. After that Dean didn’t question it and would just lay there and watch him clean with an odd expression on his face.

The first time he was struck with the intense desire to touch Dean was when he was eleven riding in the backseat of Impala. Prior to this moment he’d always wanted to touch Dean but this want was different somehow and it left his fingers twitching and aching. As soon as dad left he asked Dean if he could jack him off. Dean had visibly reeled backwards at the boldfaced request which was a complete deviation of how things normally went. Normally he waited for Dean’s cue. Waited for him to lay on the bed and slide a hand under his jeans, only then Sam would ask and Dean had never turned him down. It took Dean a moment before he nodded and went to lay on the bed.

Dean still never touch him.

Shortly after Sam’s twelfth birthday he’d finally gotten to the breaking point. He’d jacked off on his own plenty of times but it wasn’t fair. Wasn’t fair that Dean let him do all the work and yet never did anything for Sam.

It was near midnight and Sam couldn’t sleep. He was hard and frustrated and cranky. He wanted to throw his pillow, or something heavier, at Dean who was spread out on the other bed face down and dead to the world.

“Dean,” Sam mock whispered into the room.

Dean’s shape stirred a little but no response came. “Dean,” Sam hissed out a little louder. This did the trick and Dean startled, his right hand sliding under the pillow for the gun. “It’s just me,” Sam added hastily, not really wanting to get shot.

Dean relaxed visibly and huffed out “Wha’s wrong?”

“You awake?”

His brother groaned and reached out his arm towards Sam, swatting blindly in the air. “Now I am you little bitch.”

Sam stifled a laugh at Dean’s antics, instead sliding out of his bed. Two steps and he was at the edge of the other bed, he paused kneeing at his brother’s loose arm.

“What’s up, kiddo?” Dean asked, more awake now and his fingers caught Sam’s knee, thumb idly rubbing along the side.

Sam sucked his lower lip into his mouth trying to find the words, “I can’t sleep.”

Dean hummed before scooting back in the bed a little, “Well I’d like to sleep so come here.”

Sam crawled into the gap between Dean and the edge of the bed. He inhaled deeply as he burrowed himself under the covers. The bed smelled of Dean: generic old spice, clean sweat and just a hint of the clove cigarettes he thought no one knew about. Sam could have easily forgotten what was bothering him and fallen asleep like this but frankly he didn’t want to.

Instead he slid his hand into his boxers already half hard, slowly he began rubbing into his hand not trying to hide what he was doing from Dean.

“Whacha doing, Sammy?” Dean asked voice having fallen back into sleep rough and it made Sam shiver.

He shrugged, his shoulder knocking into Dean’s chest. “I’m horny.”

Dean chuckled at the same time as his hand wrapped around Sam’s upper arm stilling it. “I was beginning to think something was wrong with you,” he said softly.

Sam pouted even though he knew Dean could see him. He tried to wiggle his arm free but Dean’s grip just tightened.

“Go to your own bed if you’re gunna do that,” Dean warned.

“Why don’t you do it?” Sam asked boldly tilting his head up to look at his brother’s face. Dean’s eyes flew open and he gawked at him. “You let me do it to you,” Sam persisted holding Dean’s gaze steadily, “so why won’t you do it to me?”

“Sam go to bed,” was all he got in reply.

“No, why won’t you do it to me?” Sam pushed.

“Sam,” Dean warned, his voice rumbling down Sam’s spine.

Sam screwed up his face making sure Dean knew how pissed he was. “So you can lay there and let me get you off but you won’t do it to me? How’s that fair Dean? How?” He’d been going for angry adult but it came off more the flavor of petulant child.

It was quiet for a while and Sam had almost given up when Dean slowly loosened his hold on his arm. “You tell me to stop, Sam. You tell me if you want me to stop.”

Goosebumps broke out in a trail when Dean slid his hand down his arm, then down under the waistband of his boxers but it was there that he paused. “Say it Sam, say you’ll tell me to stop if you don’t want it,” Dean urged.

Sam nodded eagerly, “I’ll tell you Dean, I swear. Just, please.” His rolling his punctuating his plea.

With that Dean nudged Sam’s own hand out of the way and wrapped his around his cock. Sam whimpered pitifully and he would have been ashamed if his brain hadn’t short circuited at that exact moment. He finally understood why Dean said it felt better when someone else touched you. Within minutes Sam was harder than he’d ever been before, this was a thousand times better than when he did it himself. Not knowing what else to do with his hands he slid one into Dean’s boxers and, despite the awkward angle, began to move his hand in time with Dean’s.

It was too much for Sam and far too soon for his liking he buried his head in his brother’s chest and came with a cry. His own ministrations on Dean’s cock were sloppy but only a few minutes later he felt the telltale pulsing of the vein on the underside. Dean came with his head in Sam’s hair, hips rocking up into his hand.

Once his breathing settled Sam brought his hand up to his mouth and began his ritual of cleaning. The way Dean looked at him when he did this he was sure he would catch fire one day, like an ant under the magnifying glass. He shut his eyes to the intense scrutiny and missed Dean’s own hand waiting patiently in front of his face.

When Sam did finally open his eyes he raised a brow at the hand before looking up to Dean. “I’m not wiping it on the bed,” was all Dean said.

Sam’s brow shot up higher when he realized what Dean was referring to. All of his previous orgasm has been dry, or mostly dry with only a little cum dripping out of the end when he came. This wasn’t much, only a fraction of what Dean gave (even at the same age) but it was definitely there.

Sam greedily grabbed his brothers hand and sucked his fingers into his mouth, cleaning them one by one even though most of them didn’t need it. He felt Dean’s breath hitch when he startled licking up the small mess on his palm. Even when he was completely done, not an inch of Dean’s hand untouched, Sam refused to give up his brother’s hand.

He woke the next morning with two of Dean’s pruned fingers still pressed inside his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't anticipate another part of this up already but here it is. 
> 
> I don't know what Sam's thing with the cum is. I didn't intend for it to be a thing but now it is.


End file.
